


Albercas Y Toboganes

by juanita_star



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanita_star/pseuds/juanita_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen nunca olvidara la fiesta acuática hecha por Atobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albercas Y Toboganes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selene2000](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Selene2000).



> Este fic fue pensado y hecho en tiempo record (como tres días, ni yo me lo creo) para un Amigo Invisible en que participe en Livejournal. Y me gusto mucho, creo que es lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora, al menos ortográficamente hablando xD
> 
> Este fic fue hecho de acuerdo a los parámetros dados por Selene1981 (acá en fanfiction, les aconsejo darle una vuelta), que pedía (por ser nueva en el fandom de POT) una historia sencilla de leer, con lemon (como no) y sin mil nombres de personajes para no confundirse. Y aquí el resultado.
> 
> Advertencias: Yaoi, Canon, lemon, voyeurismo (o algo parecido), ya saben, intento de cosas sexuales e insinuaciones.
> 
> Notas: Lacrimosa adivino al instante que este fic era mío. Y eso que hasta me comente a mi misma para despistar xDDDD

Ryoma suspiró por milésima vez en la mañana. Sencillamente ya estaba harto de la situación. Y lo peor es que aún estaba el día completo. Vaya forma de pasar un día de verano.

De nueva cuenta y para no hacer historia, había sido arrastrado a uno de los despliegues de riqueza del simio domesticado, llamado comúnmente Atobe.

Otros usaban su dinero para combatir el hambre, las enfermedades y la decadencia del sistema educativo. El sujeto hacia fiesta tras otra, cada una más extraña – y ridícula — que la anterior.

El tema del día: albercas y toboganes.

Atobe no sólo había recreado el sueño de muchos niños de diez años, sino que les había provisto –a sus invitados — de sus trajes de baño: Slips. Golpe directo a su espíritu, mancha permanente en su historial. Ni siquiera una mísera franela o sandalias.

Al protestar por ello, Atobe señaló que esa prenda era la mas adecuada para los deportes acuáticos como la natación, eran pegados al cuerpo y sujetaban mejor que las bermudas, manteniendo todo en su justo lugar, sin sacudidas molestas.

Ryoma odiaba su Slip, era apretado y le molestaba al caminar, en serio pensaba que se habían equivocado con su talla. Pero qué le iba a hacer. No estaba en peores condiciones que el resto. Y a ellos –en su mayoría — no parecía molestarles su atuendo. Al parecer tener vergüenza en ese sitio era una tontería.

Claro, había quienes estaban más que incómodos con la situación.

Tezuka por ejemplo, que no podía lucir más mortificado, cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido en contra de uno de los vestidores. Se negaba a moverse de lugar. Aunque los comentarios de Fuji, quien no lo dejaba ni a luz ni a sombra, sobre cómo se veía –que tenía excelentes piernas y ese slip negro le quedaba muy bien —, le hacía querer escalar a la atracción más alta y quedarse ahí para poder perder el resto de su dignidad en paz. Eso y poder contestar a la pregunta que tanto sonaba en su cabeza: ¿Qué hacía en ese sitio?

Apenas había salido del vestidor cuando el anfitrión le palmeó el trasero, diciéndole que esperaba que lo que le faltaba detrás, lo compensara con el frente. No por nada se negaba a recostarse en uno de los asientos al frente de la piscina, toda su entrepierna quedaría marcada si se ponía en forma horizontal, más de lo que ya estaba.

Ryoma, por su parte, ya se había lanzado de casi cada atracción acuática hubiese en el lugar, además de ser manoseado a cada tanto por sus compañeros. Quería irse a casa. O al menos ir con Tezuka donde estaría en paz y a gusto –y seco —. Pero a cada intento de acercarse, alguno de sus compañeros se abalanzaba sobre él y lo hacia llevaba algún otro juego. Parecían hacerlo a propósito.

Justo en el momento estaba haciendo fila para lanzarse desde otra atracción, la ultima en la lista. Un enorme tobogán oscuro, que terminaba en una gran alberca. Naturalmente, no estaba allí por ejercicio de su voluntad, no tenía. Al parecer esa capacidad suya, había sido lo único inteligente que se había quedado en casa.

Se necesitaban dos para lanzarse cuesta abajo en un inflable con forma de ocho. Atobe lo había elegido –para su "buena fortuna", según el joven — para acompañarlo y él se había dejado llevar. Qué más daba.

—Tú delante –le indicó Atobe, a lo que obedeció sin pensarlo mucho, mientras dejase de ver ese molesto slip azul cielo que el mayor tenía, lo que sea.

Se sentó en el primer hueco y se sostuvo de unos agarradores que había a ambos lados. Sintió a Atobe hacer lo mismo y pronto el viaje comenzó.

La caída fue veloz desde el principio. Parecían deslizarse por el interior de una cueva. Cayendo en diagonal mientras la velocidad seguía en aumento. A segundos de iniciar el viaje, ya iban a una velocidad suicida. Pero eso no fue lo preocupante para el chico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Ryoma a su acompañante, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Su tono corriente, estaba mezclado con ligero tinte de incomodidad.

—¿Qué no se nota? Me estoy sujetando –respondió Atobe con bastante soltura de ánimo, quien había decidido que sus agarradores le lastimaban las manos, por lo que prefirió sujetar al mas joven por la cintura. Solo tenía que estirarse un poco para hacerlo.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas. No todos tienen la oportunidad de tenerme así de cerca.

—Sí, claro. Vi cuando le tocaste el trasero a mi capitán. Seguro le haces lo mismo a los de cada escuela.

—Él es especial –declaro Atobe. Lo cual tenía que ser tomado muy en cuenta, siendo él quien lo decía. El chico no respondió a eso. Tenía razón, Tezuka era especial. No por nada era al único a quien sí quería ver en su traje de baño.

Ryoma no podía ver absolutamente nada delante suyo, mientras que a Atobe no le importaba realmente ver algo. Le bastaba con sentirlo.

Ambos sentían las ahora subidas y bajadas del tobogán. A cada bajada, Ryoma sentía que se le sacudían los riñones y vísceras varias. Eso debía acabar ya.

Su deseo se cumplió más pronto de lo que Atobe esperaba y mas tarde de lo que Ryoma deseaba. Salieron expedidos por la boca del juego acuático, el inflable por su lado y ellos por el otro. Causando un gran estrépito en la alberca donde cayeron.

—"¿Para que servía esa cosa?" –pensaba Ryoma al emerger y ver el "ocho" flotando a la distancia. Pensaba que servía para amortiguar la caída, cosa que no sucedió. Caída que, por cierto, le iba a dejar marca.

Al ver alrededor, notó que la alberca no estaba muy habitada, cosa que no era de sorprenderse, pues parecía haber más piscinas que humanos en el área.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarse donde estaba metido su mono favorito o si ya se había ahogado, justo en frente suyo, su bañador pasó flotando de una forma algo graciosa. Al parecer en el desbarajuste entre la caída y la obligada frotada entre su cuerpo con el de Atobe –lo cual le hacía sospechar de sus intenciones al sujetarlo dentro del tobogán —, se le había quitado. Adiós a su último retazo de orgullo.

Por fortuna, al parecer nadie se había percatado de su inconveniente, gracias al agua que lo cubría del pecho hacia abajo. Sólo tenía que tomar la prenda y ponérsela sin molestar a nadie. Lo mas extraño era que estar sin ella le provocaba un sentimiento de… liberación. La sensación de sus genitales siendo acariciados por el agua era, de algún modo, agradable. Y estar desnudo en una gran alberca con personas dentro, le producía cierto morbo.

Apenas esto le pasó por la mente, supo que había bebido mucha agua de alberca. Mejor "vestirse" de una vez.

—"Estúpido Atobe y sus fiestas"

Justo iba a tomar su "vestimenta" cuando ésta desapareció bajo el agua, sólo para aparecer en las manos del protagonista de aquello que parecía ser una película. Una de las malas.

—Si hubiese sabido de este gusto tuyo por el exhibicionismo, hubiese hecho arreglos para una playa nudista –mencionó el millonario heredero para fastidio del menor. La vida le estaba jugando una mala broma.

—Monkey King –dijo entre dientes, mirándolo fijamente.

La sonrisa de Atobe, no podía ser mas egocéntrica. Tenía al niñato justo como lo quería, desnudo en su piscina. En realidad era en su cama, pero daba igual con tal de que estuviese desnudo. Y se veía realmente adorable cuando lucía incomodo.

—Dámelo –masculló, tratando de recuperar al guardián de sus vergüenzas de un movimiento rápido, pero sutil. Atobe sólo se impulsó hacia atrás, el agua era su amiga y ralentizaba los movimientos del chico. Los suyos también, pero era más grande y podía avanzar mas rápido. Lo que hacía más divertida –si cabe — la situación.

—Ven por él –le dijo mostrando la prenda frente a sí, agitándola un poco para tentarlo. Esperaba ver bastante del desarrollo precoz de Ryoma dándole un bañador pequeño e imaginando el resto, pero no esperaba ver el resto. Sinceramente, esto escapaba de todas las expectativas. Si mordía el alzuelo, era capaz de volver aquella fiesta, un club privado en menos de un tronar de dedos.

Ryoma no podía tener la cara mas sonrojada. Lo último que necesitaba era empezar a retozar con Atobe en medio de una piscina llena de gente que lo conocía. Tal vez si se quedaba quieto, nadie lo notaría. Luego se haría de noche, todos se irían a sus casas y él podría escapar usando algún salvavidas como tapadera. No debió ver esa película tarde en la noche.

—Sólo bromeo –le dijo Atobe, acercándose a él, cambiando de táctica –vamos, te ayudaré a ponértelo –ofreció, más que ofrecer, sonaba a orden, a condición.

La idea de esperar la noche ya no sonaba tan descabellada. Antes de Ryoma poder mandarlo por donde solo él sabia, fue llamado por un conocido.

—¡Ryoma, por aquí! –Fuji agitaba su brazo de un lado a otro por encima de su cabeza. Había logrado hacer que Tezuka entrara al agua. Estaban junto a otros chicos de Seigaku –titulares y miembros regulares — justo al otro lado de la piscina. No sabía para qué lo llamaba, pero era una amenaza potencial a su pequeño secreto. Definitivamente no iba a acudir por la zona, por más que le hiciesen señales como un semáforo maniático.

Entonces alguien se zambulló a su lado, dándole un susto de muerte.

—¡Pequeñín! –fue lo que gritó al subir a la superficie de golpe. Mirándolo con ojos expectantes. Eiji la estaba pasando muy bien al parecer; y ciertamente se veía extraño con todo el cabello pegado al rostro.

—¡Vamos, fotografíate con nosotros! –gritaba el jugador acrobático entusiasmado, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el grupo, sin prestar atención ante los reclamos del chico y comentando lo mucho que esto quedaría para el recuerdo. No sabía cuan ciertas podrían llegar a ser sus palabras.

Le tocó estar al frente, en medio de Eiji, quien tenía su brazo alrededor de su cuello, y Fuji. Qué cuadro más alentador. Si alguno de los dos se daba cuenta de su estado, le guardarían el secreto, pero jamás le dejarían en paz con sus comentarios burlescos y de doble sentido. Miró de reojo al rey de los primates y pudo ver cuánto le divertía la escena.

—Muy bien, atención todos —el hombre frente a ellos, desde afuera, les apuntaba con la cámara. Con ella pudo captar el vivo color rojo con que se encontraba teñida la cara de uno de los más jóvenes. No le importaba, foto lanzada y directo a otro grupo para el mismo fin. Con la fortuna que le estaban pagando, mejor hacía un buen trabajo.

—¡Ah! –un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina dorsal del más chico, al sentir una mano posarse en sus glúteos. Había sido descubierto. Al mirar a su lado y ver a cierto castaño  
sonreírle con los ojos abiertos, supo que no debía buscar más sospechosos. Al menos, de sus dos amenazas, había sido él que mas le…agradaba, en cierto sentido mas allá de la amistad.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos nadar tú y yo solos, Ryoma. De aquel lado de la alberca, detrás de aquel montículo con la escultura –le decía, mientras le sujetaba una nalga por debajo del agua, comenzando a deslizar su mano al frente –Para tener buenos recuerdos compartidos. ¿Qué dices?

Ryoma le demostró al mayor ser un excelente nadador al irse en dirección a Atobe. Quizás hasta más rápido que Kaoru, quien por cierto, discutía con Momoshiro, atrayendo la atención de los demás chicos. Haciendo que nadie notara la nueva marca que el más joven de los titulares acababa de crear. Quizás, sólo quizás, hablarían de eso de los recuerdos compartidos en otro momento.

—Solo bromeaba –dijo Fuji, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos mientras se sonreía para sí. Sabía que cuando Atobe se confió de su idea para la próxima fiesta, esta sería por demás interesante. Lástima que no tenía una cámara que funcionase bajo el agua.

—Sin dudas querré una copia de esa foto –fue lo que dijo Atobe al ver al nudista por accidente llegar —¿Me dejas ponértelo o prefieres esperar a la próxima foto para aclarar tus dudas?

—Hmp. Hazlo rápido –fue lo que dijo el mortificado chico. Tener orgullo en esos momentos era una estupidez.

Atobe se acerco a Ryoma, invadiendo su espacio personal de una forma que de ser otra la situación, hubiese provocado un alejamiento de parte del chico. Se fue hundiendo en el agua lentamente, con la prenda abierta entre sus manos que se perdieron entre la turbulencia del líquido.

—Levanta las piernas –fue lo que le dijo al chico, mientras quedaba con la mirada clavada en el agua, desde la altura a la que estaba. Podía ver, aunque sea de forma borrosa, lo que escondía el bañador que yacía en sus manos.

Ryoma obedeció sin pensarlo mucho. Levantó una y luego la otra, colocándolas en sus respectivos agujeros. Entonces inició el ascenso. Lento, acariciando las piernas del chico mientras lo hacía, subiendo por ellas con calma. Claro, todo era culpa del slip que era muy estrecho y no era muy extensible Para ponérselo, tenía que tocarlo de forma obligatoria. Al menos esa era su patética excusa.

Al verlo, Ryoma no pudo evitar sentir la tentación de empujar su cabeza bajo en agua y ahogarlo. No entendía como podía tomarse tanto tiempo en ponerle un estúpido bañador. Más valía que se diera prisa, no podía respirar con sus manos tocándolo de ese modo.

Finalmente, luego de tormentosos segundos, la pieza estuvo en su sitio. Atobe se irguió frente al chico. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Ya no era secreto para el más alto que Ryoma tenia una erección – los manoseos de Syusuke y nadar desnudo, tuvieron sus efectos —, mientras que el más chico, lo suponía. Atobe era, después de todo, parecido a un Simio dominante. Empezando en el cerebro y terminando en estar siempre listo para la cópula.

—Dime –Atobe rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ambos —¿te gustaría echar una ojeada al mío? –le preguntó, llevando su mano derecha al frente de su entrepierna, mientras que la otra descansaba en su cintura.

—Te queda un bañador de mi talla, no creo que haya mucho que ver ahí –le dijo Ryoma indiferente. Vaya que sabía cómo herir el ego de las personas, en especial el de Atobe.

—¿A dónde vas? –fue lo que le pregunto al chico al verlo marcharse. Su voz se notaba alto seria, ese comentario había hecho efectos.

—A casa —respondió el chico. No había nada más que decir ni explicar. Pero antes de siquiera tocar la escalerilla para salir de la alberca, recordó que debía esperar a que pasase su… "estado anímico". El bulto en su traje de baño, era demasiado fácil de notar.

Vio cómo Atobe se acercaba nuevamente. Si intentaba algo más, recibiría un golpe en medio de la cara. Eso lo podía dar por hecho.

Pero para su alivio —y algo de sorpresa —, el joven pasó a su lado, subió por la escalera y se perdió entre los otros bañistas. Ni siquiera le sonrió en el proceso. Si fue por el comentario sobre sus atributos, vaya que Atobe era sensible. No era para tanto… a menos que fuese cierto, lo cual le daba ganas de volver a burlarse de ello.

Volteó a tiempo para verlo perderse entre los chicos que corrían de un lado a otro, disfrutando de los juegos. Fue entonces cuando volvió a respirar. Soltando un largo suspiro de alivio.

Para ser honesto, Atobe no le desagradaba realmente, sí tenía una lista de cosas negativas sobre él, pero no era nada del otro mundo. Además, jugaba bien, sin mencionar que era de las pocas personas que podía poner contra las cuerdas a Tezuka y no se refería a un partido. Y aunque nunca lo admitiese públicamente, su vanidad en cuanto a su cuerpo, estaba bien justificada.

Minutos más tarde, él también salía de la piscina. Directo a los vestidores. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a los llamados de sus conocidos, no quería ni pensar en el hecho de que probablemente vieron la sospechosa escena de Atobe inclinándose frente a él. No iba a comentar eso.

Apenas entró al vestuario, sintió que algo no estaba bien. No sabía exactamente qué era, porque todo estaba exactamente igual que como lo había dejado. Los apartados que adentro tenían un casillero sin puertecilla, sin divisiones interiores. Uno al lado de otro, con la puerta que dejaba visible la parte de las rodillas hacia abajo. Se podía ver si había alguien adentro o el cajón estaba desocupado. Ni siquiera había gente en el local, todos estaban ocupados en desgastar las energías de una semana.

Ryoma caminó con sus ropas en mano hacia uno de los últimos, porque por más que solo le verían las piernas al cambiarse, no le apetecía mostrar nada a algún probable bañista. Fue a mitad de camino que finalmente se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había cambiado.

No era el sitio, eran los que estaban dentro. Se suponía que era un vestidor por persona, ¿entonces porque veía cuatro pares de piernas y dos Slips en el suelo en uno de ellos?

Atobe era lo suficientemente detallista como para preocuparse en que cada uno de sus huéspedes tuviesen un color o forma en su traje de baño que los identificara del resto. Aun así, Ryoma no se hubiese dado cuenta de quiénes eran los ocupantes de ese locker si no hubiese oído un "Tezuka" soltado a manera de gemido.

—"¿Capitán?" –pensó incrédulo, mientras que la impresión le hizo debilitar el agarre sobre sus ropas, por lo que éstas aterrizaron en el suelo. Por fortuna, el ruido fue mínimo.

—Tezuka… —volvió a repetir el acompañante.

Ryoma supo al instante que se trataba del mismo que le había ido ofrecerse a un lugar más apartado, Syusuke Fuji. Al parecer la perseverancia para con su entrenador, había dado frutos.

Los únicos dos chicos en toda Seigaku que le habían despertado un sentimiento mas allá de la amistad, estaban follando juntos. Genial, se había quedado sin pito y sin flauta.

Lo peor es que ahora había quedado rebajado a ser un voyeurista, pues no podía dejar de mirar a esos dos pares de piernas, ni dejar de oír los suspiros y gemidos que, aunque eran algo apagados, eran audibles.

—Date vuelta –Por primera vez, Ryoma oía hablar a Tezuka. Sonaba casi igual, excepto por una leve alteración en su voz, que para cualquiera hubiese pasado desapercibido. Pero él no era cualquiera. Su entrenador estaba excitado, sin duda alguna.

—Deberías dejar que Atobe comprobase que sí lo compensas –le dijo el prodigio.

—Fuji…

—Sólo bromeo, además, seguro lo imagina –dijo mientras obedecía por fin a Tezuka.

Ryoma tragó hondo al ver como uno de los pares de pies, se volteaba, dándole la espalda al otro. Ese debía ser Fuji y ahora debía venir el momento de terminarlo todo.

—¡Aaah…! –el quejido no pudo ser reprimido por Syusuke al Tezuka empezar a penetrarlo. Por fortuna, su capitán era todo un caballero, lo había preparado correctamente e iba despacio. Además, el agua que tenían encima ayudaba mucho.

El vaivén no tardó en iniciar. Tanto por la relativa facilidad en acoplarse como porque Tezuka no quería arriesgarse a durar demasiado dentro del sitio y ser descubierto por alguien en semejante circunstancia. Y por alguna razón, no podía dejar de pensar que ese alguien podría ser Atobe. Si eso pasaba, nunca le dejaría en paz.

—"Quizás podamos vernos a solas más tarde para que me lo muestres" –fue el comentario que le hizo el otro capitán antes de retirarse, después de tocarlo por detrás. Por su forma de decirlo, en serio parecía querer averiguar si justificaba su falta de trasero, cosa que no podía ser tan grave, pues era lo que él quería –eso mas su miembro, claro —, no estaba ciego como para no verlo.

Ryoma seguía sin moverse, ya lo único mojado en él era su bañador y no sólo por el agua. Tragaba saliva de vez en cuando y veía el espectáculo por lo bajo mientras se imaginaba el resto. También se sobresaltaba cuando de vez en cuando, sin querer, el empuje de Tezuka hacía que el mismo, diese contra la puerta; produciendo un ruido sordo, además de ese otro que se producía cuando entraba en Syusuke, sonaba como si le diese una cachetada a alguien.

Otro golpe más de Tezuka contra la puerta y Ryoma empezó a pensar en qué pasaría si esta se abriese y los chicos lo vieran ahí parado. Dudaba seriamente que lo invitaran a unirse. Quizás Syusuke se lo pensaría, pero no su capitán.

Al momento de imaginarse en medio un trío con los dos genios de su escuela, supo que tenía que retirarse. Por el modo en que Tezuka empezaba a golpear insistentemente la puerta, le quedaba poco tiempo.

Tomó su ropa del suelo y pasó hacia el ultimo vestidor disponible, del mismo lado en que estaba ubicado en de ellos. A menos que pasasen directamente hasta él, no podrían saber que él estuvo en el sitio.

Pronto oyó ruidos guturales a gran escala y supo que los chicos grandes habían terminado de jugar. Creyó oír reír a Fuji, lo cual le perturbó de cierto modo.

—¡Fuji! –el que el capitán usase un tono tan duro con el chico castaño, tensó al titular mas joven. Según sabía, había quienes fumaban un cigarrillo después del sexo, pero sus dos compañeros preferían reír y gritar.

Pronto todo quedó en silencio. Supo que estaba solo al oír la puerta cerrarse, lo cual le permitió reflexionar en lo ocurrido. En el fondo, toda la situación había sido un tanto deprimente.

—"…Tonto" – pensaba al ponerse en cuclillas, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Era un gran tonto.

Si se hubiese acercado al capitán antes que Syusuke, otra podría haber sido la historia. Y tal vez si hubiese aceptado ir a "nadar" con el prodigio al sitio apartado, ciertamente hubiese pasado algo, qué más daba que no tuviese nada puesto, el riesgo le daba cierta emoción al asunto. Lo había comprobado al estar sin su prenda, pero no podía hacerlo, sabiendo que cierto primate podía dejarlo en descubierto.

Todo era su culpa. Sí, todo había sido culpa de…

—Atobe – musitó sorprendido al levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con el mencionado. Ignorando el hecho de que le dio un susto de muerte, no tenía ninguna molestia por verlo, por los primeros cinco segundos, claro.

—Te he estado buscando – le habló el joven, quien estaba totalmente mojado. No había dejado de probar sus juegos, por lo visto.

– Por un momento pensé que te habías ido, pero veo que llevas aquí todo el rato.

—Hmp –Ryoma se puso de pie. –¿Qué es lo quieres?

—Heh…

—¡Oye! – A Ryoma no le gusto ser empujado al fondo del locker, sintiendo su espalda chocar contra el mostrador que servía para dejar la ropa unos momentos. Ni qué decir de ver a Atobe entrar y cerrar la puerta tras sí, para luego voltear a encararlo.

—Cerré la puerta, no tendremos interrupciones –dijo el mayor –y hay más de tres vestuarios en el área

—¿Qué quieres? –fue lo único que volvió a preguntar. No se cuestiono el hecho de estar confinado con el tipo en un espacio tan pequeño.

—Lo viste, ¿no es así? –le preguntó al chico. Al ver como mostraba un rostro desconcertado, prosiguió –Me refiero a los que acaban de dejar uno de los vestidores inhabilitados –dijo con cierta molestia. No por lo que hicieron los otros dos, sino porque Ryoma haciéndose el tonto, cosa que no debía serle muy difícil.

El joven titular guardó silencio, el sonrojo en sus mejillas habló por él. Sin mencionar ese pequeño respingo que recorrió su cuerpo y el hecho de que no lo mirase a los ojos.

—¿Te gustaría hacer algo mejor que lo que hicieron ellos? –fue la pregunta hecha, al momento de inclinarse un poco en busca del rostro del menor.

Al parecer a Atobe no le importaba demasiado que su vestidor se convirtiera en prostíbulo.

Ryoma ni siquiera trató de argumentar algo a favor o en contra. Estar excitado era algo que obstruía su capacidad de raciocinio. Simplemente lo dejó ser. Dejó que el más alto presionara sus labios contra los suyos, en un contacto que se intensificó de inmediato. De pronto, toda la lista de cosas negativas acerca del chico que tenía en frente, se esfumaron de su mente. No lograba recordar ninguna, ni una sola.

Atobe mordisqueaba su labio inferior, mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos, buscando entrar en su boca, cosa que logró al primer intento.

Ryoma empezó a sentir molestia por dos cosas, la primera era el casillero detrás suyo; la segunda era el miembro de Atobe que amenazaba con salir de su bañador. Sencillamente, no podía dejar de mirarlo de reojo y preguntarse si llegarían tan lejos como para tener que soportar semejante cosa dentro de él. Lo veía palpitar dentro del Slip y dudaba de poder soportar algo como eso.

El otro se percató de dicha mirada, así que tomando la mano de Ryoma, la llevo a su bañador, haciéndolo sentir lo que tanto le estaba llamando la atención.

Al principio, el chico no quería dejar su mano quieta en esa parte tan necesitada, pero luego desistió. No estaba haciendo nada malo ni tenía de qué avergonzarse. Atobe le había puesto su traje de baño y estaba intercambiando saliva con él. Definitivamente no había razones para estar cohibido.

Sentía cómo el miembro reaccionaba ante su mano, al moverla por encima, dicha parte parecía palpitar.

—¿Te gusta lo que tocas? – fue lo que le pregunto entre besos al joven afortunado.

—Mas bien diría que a ti te gusta lo que yo toco –respondió el menor.

Ryoma, por su lado, había perdido el poco recato que le quedaba o fingía que aún tenía. Introdujo su mano dentro del Slip, cerrando su mano en lo que parecía ser un fierro caliente; cosa que le produjo un suspiro a Atobe.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a subir y a bajar su mano, notando cómo los besos de su amante se hacían más torpes y errados, llegando a una situación en que el que besaba era Ryoma, mientras que Atobe sólo podía gemir. Lo estaba dominando, lo cual le daba una sensación poder hacer lo que quisiera con su superior. No se sentía nada mal con eso.

Siguió masturbándolo, mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta. Ya le estaba doliendo la espalda de estar pegado al mostrador que estaba detrás. Atobe se enderezó y levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, mientras gemía bajamente con los ojos cerrados. Con su otra mano libre, se encargo de bajar el pequeño traje de baño, que se deslizó por las contorneadas piernas del mayor hasta llegar al piso.

Se sintió inseguro cuando Atobe lo tomó por los hombros y empezó a empujarlo suave pero insistentemente hacia abajo. Más que eso, se sintió nervioso. Sabía qué tenía que hacer, pero no estaba muy claro de cómo hacerlo.

No dijo nada y se dejó llevar, dejando de masturbarlo, inclinándose frente a Atobe y tomando nuevamente el miembro con su mano. Tenía que hacerlo, porque éste apuntaba al cielo.

Su boca comenzó a ensalivar bastante de pronto, como preparándose para lo que se venia. Mejor hacerlo de una vez. Abrió grande, se movió hacia el frente, cerro los ojos y luego su boca. Sintió el contacto de su lengua con la punta al instante. Y oyó el resultado de dicho toque; un suspiro bastante largo por parte de Atobe, acompañado de un "dios".

Y hasta ahí, no sabía cómo continuar.

—"Esto es algo desagradable" –pensaba para sí. Sentía el pre-semen salir a borbotones y no agradaba la idea de tener que tragarlo. Por fortuna, el olor sí le agradaba. Y la sensación de tener a Atobe contra las cuerdas –ahora fuera de la cancha — le era placentera.

—No sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿cierto? –le pregunto Atobe luego de unos segundos, bajando la mirada para verlo.

Ryoma se preguntó si en verdad ese idiota esperaba respuesta. Tenía algo de un grosor probablemente más grande que el mango de una raqueta de tenis en su boca.

—Es increíble, es tu primera vez –mencionó con un dejo de sorpresa –pensaba que Fuji te había quitado la virginidad hace tiempo. Al menos eso me dijo él. Debió ser otra de sus bromas.

Ryoma intentó decir algo esta vez, pero solo salieron ruidos guturales. Sabía que no iba a poder hablar, pero necesitaba decir una grosería, aunque no se entendiera.

—Ryoma, no hables con la boca llena –le reprochó frunciendo el ceño. Los modales ante todo–. Bien, te diré como hacerlo. Solo debes acariciar con tu lengua la punta, mover la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, succionar y evitar por todos los medios posibles que tus dientes toquen algo ahí adentro. ¿Entendiste?

Ryoma, empezó moviendo la cabeza, no mucho, para poder tocar con la lengua la punta. Era algo difícil hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero descubrió el truco. La cosa era acariciar con la lengua al entrarlo dejar que esta se deslizase sobre él al sacarlo. Eso no era tan difícil.

—Aprendes… rápido –musitó Atobe, viéndolo hacerlo durante unos momentos para luego volver a mirar al techo, con la mirada extraviada. Después de un tiempo, a Ryoma no le parecía desagradable tener que "degustar" el líquido pre-seminal.

Lo que sí le desagradaba ahora era el hecho de que Atobe parecía querer ahogarlo, moviendo sus caderas hacia delante al momento en que él hacía lo mismo. Seguro le estaba tocando la campanilla, porque estaba comenzando a tener arcadas. No quiso evitar rozarlo un poco con los dientes, cosa que produjo un gruñido en el otro chico. La mezcla de ligero dolor combinado con placer era demasiado.

—Espera un minuto –dijo el mayor, deteniéndolo al tomarlo por los hombros –Es suficiente.

Ryoma, sin soltarlo, sacó el miembro de su boca. Se puso de pie ante la mirada de Atobe.

—¿Quieres que te haga lo mismo? –pregunto éste, aunque la respuesta le valía lo mismo. Lo iba a hacer de todas formas.

—Es lo justo –dijo el chico, quien ahora sentía la extraña necesidad de que Atobe lo viese desnudo. Quería que su mirada recorriese su cuerpo y sonriese por ello. Necesitaba ser tocado por el más alto.

Atobe entró sus manos dentro del bañador del chico, extendiéndolo lo más posible y bajándolo hasta los muslos del joven, dejando que estos se deslizaran hacia el suelo. Luego se dedicó a mirar lo que el agua le había impedido ver tiempo atrás. No pudo evitar voltear a Ryoma de forma algo brusca, para poder ver lo que mas le gustaba del chico. No importaba que no fuese tan bien dotado como Syusuke, no estaba nada mal.

—Ciertamente, te ves mucho mejor sin ese bañador –lanzó al aire.

—Hazlo de una vez –Ryoma se volteo por su cuenta, volviendo a estar frente al mayor, quien, para su satisfacción, estaba sonriendo.

—Te oigo desesperado –dijo Atobe en un tono de burla –Ruégame y tal vez te complazca.

—Eso quisieras.

Tomó al joven por las axilas y lo levanto –para sorpresa del mismo —, yendo hacia el fondo del vestidor y sentándolo en el lugar donde estaban sus ropas, mas específicamente, encima de estas.

—Así será más fácil –explicó, al ver cómo la cara del chico era prácticamente un signo de interrogación.

—Ah…

—No voy a durar mucho –le avisó –Estás casi a punto de…

—Hablas demasiado. Solo hazlo.

Atobe volvió a besarlo. Le había gustado el sabor de aquella boca tan irrespetuosa para con él, era lo que mas le atraía del chico. El desafío que hacía a su persona.

Ahora que volvía a probar sus labios, sabían mejor que antes. Lo cual era de esperarse por lo que Ryoma estuvo haciendo hace un rato, saborearlo a él. Eso debió serle, más que placentero, algo casi orgásmico.

Bajó por su pecho, dejando una estela de saliva con la punta de la lengua. Pronto sintió las manos de Ryoma, encima de su cabeza, obligándolo a ir al punto.

Inició rápidamente. Sin titubeos ni demoras. Subiendo y bajando sobre el miembro de Ryoma, que como era de esperarse, era más pequeño que el suyo. Por lo tanto, era fácil para él estimularlo sin sentirse asfixiado.

Ryoma no tardó en empezar a jadear. Los jadeos pronto fueron cambiados por suspiros y luego estos por gemidos que incitaban a Atobe a continuar. Así que eso era lo que le había estado haciendo al que inspiró el planeta de los simios. Ya entendía el por qué le fue tan fácil ponerlo contra las cuerdas. Sentía que su cuerpo se debilitaba cuando la lengua de Atobe le acariciaba de esa forma tan…experimentada.

—Suficiente –habló el mencionado.

—¿Por qué? –Se quejó el chico. No era justo, él había tenido que durar bastante rato aguantando ahí abajo.

—Pareces una fuente –le indicó Atobe, señalando a su miembro. Ryoma notó que, además de estar totalmente mojado por la saliva de su acompañante, estaba expulsando hasta un poco de semen. Incluso sentía ese cosquilleo en los testículos que le indicaba que le faltaba poco.

Ya a estas alturas del juego, le daba igual lo que dijese Atobe. Estaba totalmente despojado de sus inhibiciones y con la sangre caliente. Cualquier cosa que dijese el mayor, o lo excitaría más o le daría igual.

—Creo que ya es hora de terminar –declaró Atobe, sin poder dejar de mostrar una sonrisa ante expectativa de lo que se aproximaba.

—Vas a… —Ryoma hizo una pausa en lo que Atobe lo colocaba en el suelo —¿meterlo dentro de mí? –pregunta estúpida, sí, pero tenia que hacerla.

—Todo esto para mí, no tendría sentido si no lo hiciera –dijo inclinándose, pegando su frente a la del chico, en un leve momento de pura sinceridad.

–Lo que más quiero en estos momentos, es poseerte por completo. ¿Te entregarías a mí por completo, Ryoma?

Intento decir algo, pero sólo salió un suspiro de su boca. Pero Atobe supo que eso era una afirmación. No lo miraba directamente a los ojos por nada.

—Entonces… —se separó del más joven para luego hacerlo dar vuelta, contra el casillero nuevamente. Atobe se puso de cuclillas frente a Ryoma, posando sus manos encima de ese culo que tanto deseaba.

—Antes, voy a hacerte algo que no le hago a muchas personas –anunció para luego empezar a besarle los glúteos. Sus manos separaron las nalgas del chico, quien suponía qué iba a pasar, pero aun no podía creerlo. No creía que se podía hacer algo así.

Atobe dejo florecer una gran y enorme sonrisa en su rostro al ver ese pequeño y estrecho agujero, que se iba a ensanchar solo para él.

—Y pensar que soy el primero que llega tan lejos –dejo salir en voz alta, a pesar de que hablaba consigo mismo. Le hizo sentir su aliento, lo que hizo que Ryoma apretase los dientes. Ya no le quedaban dudas de qué iba a hacer, más bien de cómo se sentiría.

Atobe no se dilató mas, hundió su rostro entre los cachetes de su pequeño amante, acariciando con su lengua el área alrededor de su entrada antes de pasar por encima de esta, pero sin entrar en ella. Al sentir cómo Ryoma arqueaba su espalda, prosiguió a hacerlo.

Ryoma apretó los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora era su miembro el que apuntaba hacia arriba como un rascacielos. Atobe le besaba, lamía y penetraba con la lengua esa parte que nadie había logrado tocar antes. Él era el primero en hacerle temblar las piernas.

Comenzó a sentir algo más grueso y regio que la lengua de Atobe, su dedo. No le dolía, pero le era molesto. Y se sentía extraño sentirlo deslizarse dentro y fuera; de hecho, cuando lo introducía demasiado, sentía que su cuerpo se compungía, tratando de hacerlo salir.

Luego de un tiempo, otro más. Esta vez, más que molesto, le dolió un poco, en especial porque al entrarlo, su cuerpo trataba de sacarlo de forma instintiva.

—Relájate –le dijo Atobe, quien deslizaba sus dedos hacia los lados, haciendo espacio entre ellos para ensanchar aquel espacio para el otro dedo que vendría. No iba a correr riesgos de hacerlo sangrar innecesariamente, lo iba a preparar lo mejor posible para no dejarle secuelas de larga duración.

—¿Qué crees que trato de hacer? –respondió el chico quedamente.

—Entraré otro mas… necesitas relajarte –repitió mientras hacía lo que ya había dicho. Esta vez, Ryoma se quejo, le dolía.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo –lanzó luego de suspirar. Le estaba metiendo más de la mitad de los dedos de su mano, ya quisiera que le dijese cómo se podía relajar.

Después de luchar por cosa de un minuto y medio contra las reacciones involuntarias del cuerpo del más joven, Atobe finalmente sintió que su "trabajo" daba frutos. Ryoma volvía a respirar de forma agitada y hasta movía levemente las caderas ante el vaivén de sus dedos. Su miembro semi-erecto volvía a estarlo totalmente. Estaba listo.

Ryoma, en lo más profundo de sí, no pensaba que llegaría tan lejos. No importaban los besos, la masturbación ni el sexo oral, siempre creyó que podía detenerse cuando quisiera y no consumar el acto. Pero ya no podía ni quería detenerse. Ahora estaba perdiendo su virginidad con un sujeto que, si bien no odiaba, tampoco era que le gustase. Eso no era algo que le importara pensar al comienzo, tampoco le importaba ahora. Quería sentirlo, quería que Atobe lo penetrara ya. Era lo único que le faltaba por probar y no iba a detenerse ahora.

—Ya es hora –dijo, poniéndose de pie luego de unos momentos de observación. Si seguía viendo ese agujero dilatado más tiempo, no iba a tener resistencia para lo próximo.

—Entonces hazlo –Ryoma se sentía algo tonto al no tener los dedos de Atobe dentro. Le daba la sensación de tener un "vacío". Se preguntaba cómo sería la vista ahí abajo al estar dilatado. Debía ser algo digno de ver, porque su acompañante se había tomado su tiempo en ponerse de pie.

—Si lo hiciéramos de esa forma, terminarías empalado –Atobe pensaba seriamente que el trasero de Ryoma no tenia suficiente espacio para alguien tan bien dotado como él. Además, con la diferencia de altura, tendría que inclinarse un poco y sus embestidas serian bestiales. Contra la pared, no era buena opción.

—Entonces cómo…

—Así… — Atobe se sentó en el suelo, frente al chico. El espacio era pequeño, por lo que sus rodillas quedaron semi-levantadas. Ryoma evitó verlo al rostro –esa sonrisa llena de orgullo por saber más que él, le molestaba –y le miró directo a sus genitales. Suponía que ahora tenía que sentarse encima de "eso".

—Tú podrás ser quien lleve el ritmo –Ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de pensar en Kamio ante estas palabras –bajarás hasta donde puedas y volverás a subir, pero sin sacarlo.

Ya era la segunda vez que le explicaba cómo tener relaciones. Ryoma empezaba a sentirse como en la primaria. Hubiese protestado, pero en realidad, la información le era útil.

Se colocó sobre el más alto, cada pie al lado de las caderas del otro, quien sujetaba su miembro para mantenerlo fijo mientras el chico empezaba a bajar.

Apenas sintió la punta, trago toda la saliva almacenada y la que no.

—Luego de empezar, lo demás será más fácil –le aseguró Atobe, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro del chico –ahora, baja… —dicho esto, le empujó con firmeza hacia abajo.

—¡Ugh!… ¡duele! –se quejó abiertamente –no cabe.

—La punta siempre se resiste –explicó el otro Joven. Luego de asegurarse de que su miembro no iba a desviarse a ningún lado –sintiendo que Ryoma estaba a medio camino de pasar de la punta — colocó su otra mano en el hombro disponible del joven y lo volvió a empujar hacia abajo.

Ryoma lanzó un grito a la vez que cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Le había dolido bastante y le seguía doliendo. Si se suponía que eso era lo que había hecho a Fuji tener un orgasmo, pues en definitiva era masoquista.

—Duele menos si lo haces de golpe –fue la excusa de Atobe ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió Ryoma, quien ahora sentía que había logrado meterlo hasta la mitad. Con eso le bastaba.

–Esperaremos un tiempo antes de continuar –Atobe creía que estaba siendo bastante considerado con el chico. Sin lugar a dudas, era un buen amante. Ryoma había tenido suerte en que alguien como él le iniciase en las relaciones homosexuales.

Luego de varios minutos, el dolor empezó a ceder. Al menos así lo indicó Ryoma con un asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras empezaba a moverse, con cuidado.

Mientras tanto, Atobe sentía que estaba llegando a su limite, estaban durando demasiado. No podría soportar venirse antes que el chico, así que tenia que acelerar el proceso.

—Al parecer, también tengo que hacerlo yo.

Sin decir palabra, tomó a Ryoma por las caderas y empezó el vaivén por su cuenta. Iba a dejar que el chico lo hiciese, pero se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

—¡Idiota!, ¡duele! –A Ryoma le hubiese gustado tener fuerzas para resistirse. Pero apenas las tuvo para hablar. Estaba muy ocupado en producir quejidos como para hacer lo primero.

—Claro que duele, ¿cómo sabrías entonces que estás siendo desvirgado? – Atobe tuvo que respirar hondo para poder soltar una frase tan completa. Luego de eso, no tenia nada más que decir o explicar.

Siguieron así un buen rato. Ryoma quejándose y Atobe gimiendo sin preocuparse por ello. Tal como esperaba el más grande, Ryoma empezó a acostumbrarse. La expresión en su rostro todo sudado había empezado a suavizarse y lo mejor de todo, empezaba a moverse por su cuenta.

Llegó un momento en que Atobe ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo, Ryoma era quien llevaba el ritmo de la penetración, apoyándose de sus hombros para subir y luego dejándose caer.

Al momento en sentirlo chocar contra su pelvis, Atobe supo que Ryoma no sólo había logrado tener su miembro adentro por completo, sino que lo disfrutaba a tope. Lo que le empezó a preocupar fue la velocidad que el chico llevaba; no era que no le gustase, pero tenía que tener en mente que era su primera vez. Y si quería que se repitiese, debía dejar a Ryoma con el menor número de daños posible. Además, realmente no quería terminar antes que él. El niñato podría pensar que era precoz.

—Des-despacio –le dijo, mientras lo atraía hacia sí con sus brazos para poder besarle –O luego va a dolerte.

—Está bien –respondió el chico, yendo más despacio, mientras aceptaba que Atobe lo besara sin delicadeza alguna.

Soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió la diestra mano del más grande cerrarse sobre su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo. Cuando Ryoma subía, la mano de Atobe bajaba, cuando él descendía, esta subía.

—Ah… ¡Atobe! –llamó Ryoma, el tono que usó le informaba al otro que estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

—No… Keigo, llámame Keigo –corrigió el mayor, mirándolo al rostro. Ver al chico sudado, respirando a bocanadas y, ahora, con los ojos abiertos, mostrando una mirada desorbitada, era lo mas erótico que había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Keigo… —repitió Ryoma en un susurro. Ante lo cual Atobe sonrió. Tal como lo esperaba, su nombre se oía perfecto saliendo de los labios de Ryoma. Aceleró los movimientos de su mano, mientras el chico arqueaba la espalda. El cosquilleo en los genitales que había sentido cuando su amante le estaba succionaba su miembro, había vuelto. Pero esta vez, no iban a detenerse.

Sintió las primeras contracciones involuntarias en su miembro, luego, en todo su cuerpo. Ante cada emisión de semen, Ryoma perdía el control de su cuerpo por un instante, incluyendo su voz, pues esos gritos agudos que lanzaba no eran por voluntad propia. Por un segundo todo era total tensión involuntaria y luego relajación. Era asombroso.

Atobe veía al chico disfrutar de su orgasmo mientras su mano recibía las emisiones de su miembro, Ryoma parecía sorprendido. Seguro no esperaba una resolución tan placentera ni total.

Tomó al chico por la cintura y empezó a moverlo rápidamente. Ya no había razones para no terminar ni bajarlo hasta el fondo. No tuvo que aguardar mucho, sintió cómo eyaculaba un poco al comienzo y luego vinieron las descargas fuertes dentro de Ryoma, quien también lo sintió. Su reacción fue abrazar a otro chico, colocando sus manos abiertas en la espalda de este.

Atobe apretó la cintura de Ryoma hacia abajo fuertemente, colocando su cabeza en el hueco ente el cuello y los hombros del joven. Sus gemidos fueron más sonoros que los de Ryoma, y en vez de parecer sorprendido, lucía una sonrisa de alivio.

Segundos más tarde, todo había terminado. Ambos seguían acoplados, respirando de forma turbulenta y con sus cuerpos sudados estrechados el uno contra el otro por medio de un abrazo.

Ryoma se sentía extraño. Era como si algo tibio se hubiese derramado dentro de él. Pronto empezó a sentirlo bajo su trasero, ahora se sentía pegajoso.

La presión de las manos de Atobe en sus caderas desistió, por lo que supo que era el momento de levantarse. Hacerlo fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba, el miembro del chico estaba flácido y totalmente lubricado.

Se levantó y se hizo aún lado. Atobe hizo lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Ryoma, se puso el bañador al instante. El pequeño guardó silencio.

—Dime, ¿cómo te pareció tu primer orgasmo? –Atobe fue el que habló primero, girando a ver al mas chico, quien no le sostuvo la mirada.

—Me duele el trasero –fue su respuesta, acompaña de su ceño fruncido.

—Por supuesto, acabas de perder la virginidad en mis manos – Atobe dijo, mostrándole su mano totalmente embarrada de los fluidos del otro joven —no pudiste ser más afortunado –agregó mientras le observaba. No podía estar más convencido de sus palabras.

Ryoma miro su traje de baño en el suelo. Cómo quisiera poder agacharse para tomarlo. Pero de tan sólo estar parado le dolía, hacer algo como agacharse seguro le haría ver estrellas.

Atobe se dio cuenta del dilema del chico, y se inclinó a tomar la prenda; para luego ponerla frente a sus pies. Ryoma sólo tuvo que colocarse encima de los dos huecos y listo. Atobe subió el Slip hasta su justo lugar. Claro, acariciando las piernas del joven mientras lo hacía.

—¿No sientes un Deja vú?

—You are a really idiot —Ryoma abrió la puertecilla y salió caminando, o un intento de eso.

—Mmm… para la próxima, tendrás que hablar en ingles mientras lo hagamos –le mencionó luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

—¿Próxima? –Ryoma se detuvo y giró un poco el cuerpo para poder encarar al más alto.

—Si, próxima —corroboró Atobe, asintiendo mientras lo decía.

Ryoma no contestó, la sonrisa burlesca en el rostro del anfitrión le indicaba que sin importar lo que dijese, no podría borrarla. Volvió a voltearse y siguió su camino, necesitaba aire fresco.

—Qué forma tan graciosa de caminar tienes –se burló Atobe antes de que el chico atravesase la puerta y la cerrase de un portazo.

—¿Qué? –fue lo único que soltó Ryoma al ver cómo las miradas se estaban centrando en él.

Se había encontrado con sus compañeros hacía cosa de diez minutos. Los encontró cerca de una de las tantas cafeterías distribuidas por la zona, comiendo raspados de distintos sabores. Había logrado esquivar las preguntas de dónde había estado, afortunadamente.

—¿Qué no tenías un bañador dorado? –fue la funesta pregunta hecha por Eiji, mientras le apuntaba al ahora azul que llevaba puesto.

—Quizás lo perdió en los vestuarios –fue el comentario hecho por Fuji al pelirrojo. El más pequeño titular supo que había sido descubierto. Ya le preguntaría cómo lo había hecho, si estaban detrás de dos puertas cerradas.

Ryoma quería volver a vestuario, y encerrarse, en definitiva. Acababa de recordar que se suponía iba a marcharse. Ni siquiera se había acordado de su ropa.

Antes de que pudiese responder palabra –o más bien, marcharse en silencio — Atobe llegaba a su lado con una inusitada calma, para que todos pudiesen admirar el bañador dorado que lucía. El chico le dedicó una mirada repleta de odio, mientras que su… amigo, le rodeaba con su brazo.

Tezuka suspiró. Fuji le sonrió al joven millonario con complicidad. Atobe se detuvo mirando al capitán y entrenador del equipo directo a su entrepierna por un rato. Aun a sabiendas de que esto incomodaría al joven.

—¿Qué sucede? –fue la pregunta hecha por Tezuka

—El negro te quedaba mejor –sentenció en un suspiro –ni modo.

Tezuka pensaba que nadie se daría cuenta. Muchos eran los que apenas lo miraban a los ojos, por ello había podido pasar desapercibido. Pero claro, Atobe tenía que dejarlo en descubierto, no podía ser él si no comentara algo que no era de su incumbencia.

Inmediatamente, todas las miradas fueron a dar al bañador del capitán, mirándolo tanto por delante como por detrás. Ahora Ryoma entendía porque Tezuka le gritó a Syusuke de esa forma. No era su forma costumbre después del sexo, era sólo la reacción a cierta travesura.

—Me voy a casa –anunció Ryoma, apartando el brazo de Atobe con brusquedad de encima suyo y volviendo al vestuario. Retirada estratégica.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si apenas empieza la fiesta! –fue lo que dijo Eiji, antes de hacer otra pregunta —¿Por qué caminas de esa forma? –Ryoma se detuvo por un segundo y reanudó la marcha. En esta ocasión, odiaba que Eiji fuese tan perceptivo.

—¡Bastardo! –Momoshiro se abrió paso hasta Atobe —¡¿Qué le hiciste? –le preguntó, apretando los puños de forma desesperada.

—Aléjate o llamaré a seguridad –Advirtió Atobe, para luego sonreír –y respecto a tu pregunta, no le hice nada malo. Créeme.

—Han estado todo este tiempo juntos –Syusuke camino unos pasos para quedar ubicado detrás de Momoshiro –Seguro Ryoma se montaba en algunos juegos con él – le habló al exaltado chico, poniendo una mano en su hombro, instándolo a calmarse con aquel gesto.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Atobe se hizo mas grande. Aun no sabía cómo lo hacia, pero Syusuke siempre lograba enterarse de ese tipo de cosas. Dio media vuelta, debía despedirse de cierta persona.

—Por cierto Atobe, ¿qué te paso en la espalda? –preguntó el prodigio antes de que pudiese dar el primer paso –tienes arañazos.

—Fue un lindo gatito –respondió con ligereza, encogiéndose de hombros – Estaba en los vestidores, pensaba que tú y Tezuka lo habían visto cuando estuvieron ahí –agregó, para sorpresa del capitán, quien entendía el lenguaje en código.

Mientras tanto, Ryoma había llegado a los vestuarios. Empezando a pensar que a lo mejor un cambio de escuela le vendría bien. Eso y un cambio de nombre, y ya que estaba en eso, un cambio de padre. No tenía nada que ver en lo que había pasado en el día, pero siempre había querido hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos sobre su transferencia fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta la puerta al abrirse. Se volteó pensando en ver a Atobe y a su ego entrar, pero resultó ser su capitán y entrenador.

Apenas lo vio, se preguntó cómo podría verse excitado. Si bien pudo imaginárselo antes, ahora consideraba imposible que ese rostro tan sereno adquiriera una forma parecida a la que vio en el de Atobe poco tiempo atrás.

—Ryoma… —oír aquella voz llamándolo lo hizo despabilar.

—¿Qué? –fue su respuesta.

—Tú –Tezuka bajó la mirada por un segundo para luego volver a encararlo — ¿nos viste?

Ahora fue Ryoma quién bajo la mirada, totalmente abochornado.

—… Y tú y Atobe…

El silencio fue, nuevamente, su respuesta. Por otra parte, no podía dejar de preguntarse a qué venía el interrogatorio.

—Está bien.

Ryoma levantó el rostro para poder ver a su capitán partir, sin decir más. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo se vería sin bañador.

Tal vez ya no podría volver a verlo a los ojos, pero ahora tendría algo que hacer en los ratos libres, recrear a su capitán en su mente, tanto con Slip como sin él.

—Pensé que ya te habrías ido –aquella voz conocida, irrumpió en escena –pero veo que aun sigues aquí –dijo dirigiéndose directo hacia él —¿necesitas ayuda para cambiarte?

—Tú qué crees…

—Por cierto… – al terminar de acercarse, Atobe señaló la prenda que llevaba puesta — voy a conservar tu bañador.

—Lo dices como si eso fuera normal.

—Nada de lo que hago es normal, más bien extraordinario –le dijo mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos — Deberías saberlo ya –le susurró a corta distancia.

Ryoma, por primera vez, le sonrió a Atobe. Pensándolo bien, tendría algo mejor que hacer en sus ratos libres.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quieren saber algo gracioso? Este fic lo hice y lo tengo desde hace meses. Pero me daba flojera subirlo… bueno, ya lo hice.
> 
> Un comentario sobre que les gustó (o que no) me haría muy feliz. Gracias por leer :P


End file.
